Bittersweet Revenge
by Ziana
Summary: Inuyasha's parents were murdered when he was still a boy. Determined to get revenge he sets out to get it the only way can think of, gaining his worst enemies trust and to do that he has to kill an innocent girl...but can he do it? InuKag


Disclaimer: I want a cow!~  
  
SA: *sweat drop* Ignore her . . . she's on medication. . .  
  
ME: *starts jumping up and down*  
  
SA: -.- see what I have to put up with. . .  
  
A man reclined in a chair with his feet propped up on a desk. His face remained in the shadows but a few strands of silky silver hair escaped their meticulous confines and drifted over his shoulder. He sat enjoying the fear that was coming off in waves from the man kneeling in front of him. With each passing moment, his fear heightened and with it increasing the others need to kill.  
  
Swinging his feet from the desk, he leaned forward and pulled a coin out of his pocket. He held the coin up pretending to examine it. "If you can guess which side will land face up," he paused grinning as he saw hope enter the others features, "I'll spare your miserable hide." He laughed to himself. It was always so much better when they had something to hold onto. With a flick of his wrist the coin flew into the air near the sniveling man. "Call it."  
  
"H-heads," he called out softly. He stared at the coin willing it to be heads. With what seemed like a lifetime the coin finally landed next to him but instead of landing flat, it started spinning, prolonging the poor man's agony. An eternity later the coin landed. Nothing could be heard but the soft breathing of the man kneeling on the floor.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
The other man's amusement at his predicament brought him back to reality. Slowly getting to his feet, he stared into the other eyes. "Tails."  
  
Surprised by the sudden show of bravery, he smirked. He stood up and flexed his clawed hand. "I was planning on torturing you . . . but as a reward for showing you have a spine I'll make it quick." With that said, he leaped across the room killing the man in one swipe. He was dead before he hit the floor. "Hiten!"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"Get this filth out of my office." Wiping his bloody hands on the others shirt he turned and walked down the hallway silently chuckling to himself as he heard the muffled curses coming from his office. Inuyasha actually hated Hiten. He couldn't understand why Naraku wanted to keep him around. He was almost at the end of the hall when he heard his name being called from the open door he just passed. Grinding his teeth, he turned and walked into the room.  
  
"Did you finish the job?" Naraku asked as he reclined on a couch not even bothering to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Inuyasha had to clench his hands at his sides to stop from hitting the bastard. Naraku saw this and smirked. He knew Inuyasha hated him. Just as he knew, it killed him to know he couldn't do anything about it. This was why Naraku got so much pleasure from making Inuyasha do everything from tying up a few loose ends to acting as his bodyguard when he left the compound.  
  
Inuyasha stood there waiting for his new orders. It was always like this. Naraku would make him stand here while he continued to watch that fucking TV and act as if he was the only one here. Then an hour later, he will feign shock that he was still here.  
  
I can't wait till I can kill the bastard. Suddenly an image of his parents flashed in his mind. His father was grinning and trying to grab hold of his mother while she danced just out of his reach. Her musical laughter filled the air when he finally caught her and brought his head close to hers for a searing kiss. Just as quickly as the image came it changed into a picture Inuyasha tried to erase from his memory. His father now lay on the floor covered in blood. His chest was so cut up you could see his ribs. His face once filled with laughter was now barely recognizable. Inuyasha's mother lay close to him, her dress torn and drenched in her own blood. Her eyes gazed unseeing at her now dead husband. Even in death, her arms were still reaching out to him. Inuyasha could remember himself, a five-year-old boy, squeezing a small stuffed dog while he stood there crying. The vile odor of an unknown demon assaulted his nose. Then and there he vowed to avenge his parents and nothing was going to get in his way.  
  
Naraku's repulsive voice brought him back to reality. Inuyasha swiveled his ears towards Naraku trying to figure out what it was he wanted this time.  
  
"-and I want her dead ASAP. Her father thought by leaving his family and burying his past they would be safe." Chuckling to himself, he once again turned his gaze towards the TV. "Everything you need to know about the girl is in there," he said gesturing to a file on a table near the door. Dismissing Inuyasha from his mind, he thought back to the meeting he had this morning.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to ask what the man did to get on Naraku's bad side but thought better of it. If Naraku already mentioned it while he wasn't listening it would jeopardize his current position. He wasn't going to waste all those years planning his revenge and working his way up to one of Naraku's trusted men just to fail. He grabbed the folder and left. A malicious smile crept over his features; it won't be long now. . .  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
yea, yea I know it's kinda short -.- but hey it'z only the prologue I'm gonna try to have the first chapter out by the end of the week  
  
Got Milk? o_o! 


End file.
